FBI
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is a governmental agency belonging to the United States Department of Justice that serves as both a federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency (counterintelligence). History Kidnapping of Tony Stark The FBI was one of the agencies that approached Stark Industries, following Tony Stark's capture by the Ten Rings and escape.Iron Man Mandarin Bombings The FBI was one of the agencies that had Intel on the "Mandarin bombings".Iron Man 3 HYDRA Uprising After Black Widow exposed HYDRA by dumping all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the internet, FBI agents arrested Senator Stern as his affiliation with HYDRA was made public.Captain America: The Winter Soldier FBI agents constantly watched Maria Hill after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Melinda May incapacitated the surveyors so she could talk privately with Hill, a team came and surrounded Hill just as May escaped. Hill then berated the agents for the time they took to apprehend her. Skye told Grant Ward that they were part of the FBI's most wanted as she attempted to escape from him while he was holding her in Ruthie's Skillet, awaiting for her to open Coulson's Team Hard Drive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal After Phil Coulson's reorganization of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his deal with Senator Christian Ward, Grant Ward was handed over to a team of heavily armed FBI agents so he could be taken to a trial. However, he managed to escape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Assassination of Christian Ward The FBI began to investigate the alleged murder-suicide of Massachusetts Senator Christian Ward against his mother and father. According to the news watched by Skye and Melinda May, the FBI found evidence that another person was involved.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Arrest of Wilson Fisk ]] To be added. The Hunt for Lincoln Campbell The FBI was one of the U.S. agencies called for help by the ATCU to assist in their hunt for the Inhuman Lincoln Campbell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man Appearances Gallery Sterns Arrest.png|Senator Stern, a HYDRA mole inside the United States Senate, is arrested by FBI agents outside a U.S. Department of Homeland Security building. Mariaonphone.png|Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director Maria Hill is tailed by an undercover FBI agent following the former agency's collapse. Coulson FBI.png|Phil Coulson speaks to FBI agents about the need to handle Grant Ward with extreme caution. FBI Ward.png|Grant Ward in the custody of the FBI. Wilson-Fisk-Armed-Guard.jpg|Wilson Fisk tells the parable of the Good Samaritan to FBI agents while being transported in an armored vehicle. FBI Infiltrator.jpg|Wilson Fisk's mole inside the FBI aids in his escape. Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 7.51.08 PM.png|Wilson Fisk being escorted by heavily armed FBI HRT members. FBI Shootout.jpg|An FBI agent in a shootout with Wilson Fisk's men. Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 10.25.15 PM.png|FBI agent aiding in the operation to arrest Wilson Fisk and dismantle his criminal empire. Dirty Cops FBI.png|Corrupt police officers with the New York City Police Department are arrested by federal agents. Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 8.48.32 PM.png| FBI agents move in to arrest Caldwell. Caldwell FBI.png|Caldwell is arrested for her involvement with Wilson Fisk's criminal activities. Cherryh FBI.png|Senator Randolph Cherryh is arrested by federal agents for his involvement with Wilson Fisk's criminal activities. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:United States Government Agencies